mikumikudancefandomcom-20200223-history
Imalune
Imalune, formerly JessHolysAngel is a DeviantART user in the United States. Well known for her PV imitation models Electric Love Miku, Sweet Devil Miku, and Melody Line Miku. One of the few people who attempted to make an ISAO Miku. Imalune was derived from いま, meaning now and lune being a term she uses for the moon. History Imalune joined DeviantART on January 10, 2007 under the name JessHolytheForsaken for purely drawing. She soon forgot the password to that account and created JessHolysAngel to signify that although she forgot her password, she did not forget DeviantART. Even after creating JessHolysAngel two years after her first account, she still uses her DeviantART mainly for digital paintings, line arts, sketches, illustrations, and other misc. type drawings. She started using MikuMikuDance around May 1, 2011. She later became more popular with her LAT edits of Electric Love Miku, Sweet Devil Miku, Melodyline Miku as well as her "Ace" models. This user frequently creates editable textures for free use. Asking for help of any kind from this MikuMikuDance user will be answered. She is working to become a video game artist in the real world, but wants to really become an illustrator. Imalune now makes video game art and does lets plays on YouTube. Model Policy *'Follow the rules and guidelines of the readme.txt' *'Do not redistribute model data' *Models are not to be for commercial use. *Models are not to be used for videos with sexual material or slander. *'Most Models cannot be edited, however asking for permission does not hurt.' Models Vocaloid *Miku Hatsune Electric Love Premium (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune Electric Love Finale Edition(Imalune) *Miku Hatsune Electric Love Finale 2 Edition (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune Melody Line Premium (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune Melody Line Finale Edition (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune Melody Line Finale 2 Version (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune Sweet Devil Premium (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune Sweet Devil Finale 2 Version (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune Love Love Nightmare 2.0 (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune Racing 2011 Group Friendly Edition (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune Racing 2011 Final Lap Edition (Imalune) *GUMI ENVY Version (Imalune) *GUMI Poker Face Version (Imalune) *Rin Kagamine School Pantsu Negerumon (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune LAT Summer (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune LAT Winter (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune LAT Fall (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune LAT Spring (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune Offbrand (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune ISAO Replica (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune LAT Replica (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune Punk Loli (Imalune, Eiki-kun, and Mersan-sama) *Miku Hatsune C'Mell Love is War v 1 (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune C'Mell Love is War v 2 (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune Bye Bye Sayonara XS (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune LAT Love Love Nightmare (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune Dreamy Theater Melody Line (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune World is Mine 3.0 (Imalune) *Miku Hatsune Pink (Imalune) Alice in Wonderland Models *Ace of Hearts Hearia (Imalune) *Ace of Diamonds Daiya (Imalune) *Ace of Clubs Kluu (Imalune) *Ace of Spades Speda (Imalune) *Two of Hearts Hearia (Imalune and Eiki-Kun) *Daiya's Brother Davin (Imalune) *Dancer Daiya (Imalune) *Dancer Hearia (Imalune) *Elliot (Imalune) *Bewitched Daiya (Imalune) SteamBreak Models *Shiaz Daigon (Imalune) *William Borzad (Imalune) Other *Gavin (Imalune) *JessHolysAngel (Imalune) *Jess Holy (Imalune) *Silver Holy (Imalune) *JessHolysAngel Kimono (Imalune) *Alice (Imalune) *Alice Bunny (Imalune) Category:Creates models by editing